Dracula
by daimonlibros
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro tétrico Dracula encontrase a alguien a quien amar de nuevo? Podría pasar de todo...
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Se oían los pasos rápidos junto con los jadeos de alguien. Era de noche y ese bosque tan oscuro tenía unos árboles demasiado densos. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo,junto a las estrellas. Parecía burlarse de lo pequeño que era todo desde allí arriba.

Era difícil orientarse en esos bosques Transilvanos, y aún más difícil hacerlo de noche. Parecía un o más de media noche, por la posición de la luna. La luz que había no ayudaba mucho y de repente se tropezó con una raíz. Cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

Arriba, en lo alto de los árboles había una sombra. Era como la de un humano, pero no se apreciaba demasiado bien.

-Nadie puede escapar de mi

-No por favor, no me hagas daño.- La sombra se acercó. Se oía su risa perversa por todo el claro del bosque. Y el brillo de unos colmillos es lo último que ella pudo ver.

* * *

><p>Se despertó bañada en sudor. Todo fue un sueño, solo un sueño. Había soñado con el fin de su vida. A muchos eso podría no preocuparles pero en su caso, era diferente. Lo que soñaba, solía ser real, y sinceramente no le deseaba a nadie tener una muerte como la había soñado ella. Era lo malo de ser ella, podía ver sucesos futuros en sus sueños, muchos de ellos eran tan horribles que le quitaban el sueño varias noches y cuando podía al fin volver a dormirse, volvía a soñar. Ella no le deseaba esa suerte a nadie, pero ella no pudo librarse por cosas de familia.<p>

**Bueno cositas bellas, Mi nombre es Cefira, o Fira como os sea mas fácil. Llevo planeando este fanfic desde hace poco aunque por unos imprevistos digamos que tarde en subirlo jejeje. Pensé en este porque quiero una historia diferente y me encantaría compartir mi pasión con vosotros. Espero que os guste de verdad y si hay algo que queráis cambiar o bien sugerencias pues ya sabéis REVIEW :* mordiscos dulces ( Perdonad si tengo faltas de ortografía, las mejorare lo prometo :D) **


	2. Una Mañana Nevada

**CAPITULO 1**

Una mañana nevada

* * *

><p>Era una mañana clara. El sol atravesaba la ventana en forma de vidriera con su luz penetrante. Era pleno invierno y hacía un frío capaz de helar la sangre.<p>

Ekatherina se despertó, tranquila y descansada. Era una muchacha de tez pálida, larga cabellera pelirroja,casi naranja, llena de unos rizos perfectos y unos ojos verdes, como la hierba moteados de pequeños puntitos negros. En aquel tiempo, las muchachas con ese aspecto eran consideradas brujas. Bien, ella no era una bruja, pero saltaba a la vista que esos ojos color verde estaban llenos de secreto oscuros, que ni ella sabía bien describirlos.

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Su habitación daba cerca de un paseo de piedra que daba a la entrada de su mansión y vio un carruaje con un solo caballo blanco postrado ahí. Eso la extrañó, pues no esperaban visita...Que ella supiera. También vio que estaba todo lleno de nieve. Habra nevado de noche, mientras ella dormía. Y el sol había salido, aunque eso no servía para caldear el ambiente, ni mucho menos. Estaba mas que nada de adorno.

Ekatherina provenía de una familia rica. Muy cercana al príncipe transilvano. Y por tanto no tenía problemas con pasar frío, pero lamentaba que no todo el mundo corriera su misma suerte. Muchos tenían que quemar sus mas preciadas posesiones o incluso venderlas para poder tener madera que meter en el fuego.

Se puso la bata y salió al salón comedor. Tenía que recorrer un gran corredor para llegar. Su casa era grande, construida al estilo gótico. Estaba decorada con muebles en madera, alguno incluso en mármol, de color negro o rojos algunos. Sobre las paredes de cada habitación, colgaba un cuadro de todos sus antepasados, los duques de Valaquia. Ella recibió ese titulo por su padre. Ekatherina tenía 22 años, por tanto estaba en edad de casarse, pero sinceramente, ella no tenía esa intención aun.

Llegó al comedor y se encontró con una sorpresa no muy bien recibida.

-Prima, tan bellísima como siempre,¡hasta al despertar!

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mi querido Vlad.

Ekatherina estaba de mal humor. Tener que empezar el día viéndole no le hacia ni pizca de gracia la verdad. Vlad era un muchacho alto,castaño de ojos marrones verdosos. Era bastante apuesto y tenía una constitución fuerte. Era príncipe de Valaquia y era su primo por parte de madre. Él, al contrario que ella, se preocupaba por encontrar una princesa para reinar junto a ella. Y ya le había puesto el ojo encima a Ekatherina.

- Cuanto rencor hacia mi, querida prima.

- Oh, no es rencor querido, es mi más sincera muestra de cariño.

-Dicen que el amor duele, pero el tuyo querida prima, mata.

Ekatherina le dedicó una mirada asesina. Vlad siempre solía recordarle que seguía soltera y que ella no hacía nada para remediarlo, pero eso es porque no necesita a nadie, se podía valer por sí misma. Lo que Vlad le decía muchas veces no le afectaba, y esa era una de esas veces. Ya podría tener su venganza. Y sabía como llevarla a cabo.

-Primo- ella se acercó mas a él y lo envolvió un abrazo.- Me alegro verte cada mañana que vienes.

Vlad se quedó de piedra. Era raro que su prima le obsequiara con unos de sus preciados abrazos. Decidió aprovecharlo al máximo e hizo ademan de envolverla con sus brazos, pero al hacerlo, Ekatherina se alejó rápidamente.

-Debes ser mucho mas rápido mi querido primo, si no, jamas conseguirás nada de mi.

Vlad ya se olía algo, pero no se imagino que ella se la iba a jugar de esa manera tan perversa. Eso era una injusticia. Sabía lo que él quería y aun así jugaba con ello. Había que reconocer que por una parte era muy inteligente, y lograría grandes cosas si se lo propusiera. Eso era lo que él mas admiraba de ella, su entereza y su capacidad para lograr todo lo que se proponga.

-Juegas sucio.

En ese momento aparece la sirvienta de los duques.

-El desayuno les espera, señores. Vayan pasando al comedor. Les esta esperando los duques.

-Gracias nana, dijo Ekatherina.

Y acto seguido desaparecieron en el comedor,juntos.

**BUENO COSITAS DECIROS QUE SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO :C EXÁMENES MUY IMPORTANTES Y ESO Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO LOS ACABE PUEDA SUBIRLO MAS SEGUIDO. TAMBIÉN DECIROS QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE QUE DE VERDAD ME LO CURRO MUCHO PARA HACERLO BIEN E INTENTAR QUE A LOS DEMÁS LES GUSTE. Y QUE MAS? BUENO DECIR QUE SI QUERÉIS CAMBIAR ALGO O BIEN DARME ALGUNA IDEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENEIS LOS REVIEWS! SIENTO QUE DE MOMENTO LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN TAN CORTOS D: PROMETO QUE CON EL TIEMPO LOS HARÉ MAS CONSISTENTES! BESOS INMORTALES:**

**FIRA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

LA PETICIÓN

El comedor era bastante espacioso. Estaba iluminado por el sol. En el centro había una larga mesa, capaz de albergar 50 personas o mas.

En la mesa, los padres de Ekatherina ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Su padre, era un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro y ojos azules. Empezaba a ser atacado por los signos de la edad, pues ya rondaba los 50 años. Su madre, Ana María, era una bellísima joven que no sobrepasaba los 45 años. Era rubia y de ojos verdes. S u hija tenia los mismo rasgos que su abuelo paterno, ya que no compartía casi nada con sus verdaderos padres.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Vlad y Ekatherina tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

-Nos alegra mucho tu visita, Vlad.-Dijo Dumitru, el padre de Ekatherina.

-Bueno tío. Hacia mucho que no os visitaba a vos y a vuestra encantadora hija.

Ekatherina estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Pero si estuviste aquí la semana pasada.

-¡Ekatherina!-Era su madre.-No seas irrespetuosa.

-Perdón madre.

Vlad se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Pero decidió no hacer ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos por el bien de su prima.

-También estoy aquí para asistir a un baile, en el que por supuesto estáis invitados.

-¿Un baile?Oh cariño.-Dijo Ana María mirando a su marido con expresión nostálgica.- Hace tanto que no vamos a un baile juntos.

-Es cierto. Seria una buena idea asistir y recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Y me gustaría pedirle a Ekatherina que me acompañe como si fuera mi pareja. Quiero aclarar que estaremos fingiendo durante todo el baile, para que las jóvenes en edad casadera me dejen un poco en paz.

Ekatherina se estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que acababa de oír. Vlad y ella, asistiendo a un baile como si fueran pareja. Eso no podría estar sucediendo.

-No pienso fingir ser tu pareja, Vlad. Nadie se lo creería.

-Ekatherina, Vlad te lo esta pidiendo educadamente y espero que cumplas, puesto que eres una chica educada y de buena familia.¿O prefieres que dude sobre tu educación?.-Su padre, diciéndole esto estaba usando un tono autoritario muy impropio de el. Ekatherina se sintió como una mezcla entre dolida y confusa.

-Esta bien padre, iré fingiendo ser la pareja de mi primo.-Acto seguido se levanto de su asiento.-Acabo de perder el apetito. Madre, padre,¿puedo retirarme?

-Esta bien hija mía.-Dijo su madre.-Aprovecha para ir preparándote para el baile.

Acto seguido, Ekatherina salio del comedor.

-Perdónala Vlad.-Se disculpo su madre por ella.-Esta en una temporada difícil. Ni siquiera yo se lo que le pasa exactamente.

* * *

><p>Ekatherina estaba en su cuarto, muy furiosa con sus padres y decepcionada con su padre, sobretodo. Jamas le había hablado así. Y pensar que lo hizo solo por negarse a fingir ser la pareja de Vlad, cosa que jamas sucedería. Se miro en el espejo. Tenia los ojos verdes muy brillantes. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el jarrón que tenia en una mesita y lo tiro. Tenia que calmar sus nervios con algo y lo que pillo mas a mano fue ese jarrón. Se rompió en innumerables pedazos. Se fue calmando un poco mas así que para calmarse de todo se fue a leer.<p>

* * *

><p>-Tíos, me gustaría haceros una petición, que no tiene nada que ver con el baile ahora por supuesto.<p>

-Claro, hijo. Adelante.

-Como ya sabréis, estoy buscando prometida, cosa que por una parte no me interesa. Pero hay una joven que si.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con nosotros.-Dijo Ana María.

-Bueno veréis. La joven que me interesa es su hija.

Sus tíos lo miraron, incrédulos. No se podían estar creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermosa hija había suscitado el interés de alguien. Y nada menos que el príncipe transilavo. Tan famoso, rico y apuesto.

-Me gustaría pediros su mano, formalmente.-Prosiguió Vlad.-Mi padre sabe sobre esta decisión y puedo decir que esta encantado con mi elección, que mejor joven para ocupar el puesto de princesa y reina en algún futuro.

-Ekatherina sera tu prometida encantada.-Dijo Ana María.

-En el baile podremos anunciar vuestro compromiso, puesto que iréis como pareja los dos.

Vlad se levanto.-Con permiso, me iré a preparar.

-Esta bien hijo.

Y acto seguido Vlad también desapareció del comedor.

* * *

><p>El baile era en la casa de unos condes poco conocidos. Técnicamente daban esa fiesta para poder sobresalir un poco en sociedad al tener como invitado a un príncipe y su familia.<p>

La casa era espaciosa,y el salón de baile era lo mas grande que tenia la casa,bueno, todas las casas debían de tener un salón de baile grande si no nadie iría a alguna fiesta tuya por muy popular que fueras.

En el techo había una lampara de araña en cristal negro, sujetando velas rosas y junto con la luz de la llama, anaranjada, hacían un contraste muy bonito en esa habitación tapizada en color beige. La luz blanca de la luna llena entraba por los grandes ventanales en forma de rectángulo. Todos los asistentes portaban sus mejores galas, sobretodo las asistentes femeninas, pues había corrido el rumor de que el príncipe de Valaquia asistiría, y como estaba soltera y buscando esposa, podrían tratar de conquistarlo esa misma noche, ¡que mejor oportunidad que aquella! Pero lo que aquellas pobres ilusas no sabían era que el príncipe ya tenia acompañante, y pensaba quitárselas de encima de se no era ético quitarle la pareja a otra dama, se les daba el nombre de rameras aun sin que esa fuera su intención.

Vlad y Ekatherina entraron al salón, ella cogida del brazo de su primo. Lo cierto era que le estaba costado horrores poner buena cara a aquella situación, pero se lo debía a su padre y a ella misma, porque había dado su palabra y no podía echarse atrás.

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo como estaba previsto por los anfitriones. Ekatherina había bailado con Vlad, y las demás damas mantenían sus manos lejos de el. Para Vlad, que no podía creerse su suerte, estaba siendo un momento muy feliz, incluso para los padres de Ekatherina, que se estaban preparando para transmitir un anuncio de gran importancia. La única ajena a todo aquello era la propia Ekatherina. Se había divertido bailando con mas de un caballero, a parte de su supuesta pareja. Por otra parte, Vlad únicamente había bailado con Ekatherina, no quería causarles una mala impresión a sus padres.

Ya había pasado la media noche, y con ella la mayor tiempo de la velada, así que los padres de Ekatherina hicieron parar la música, y, junto a la orquesta, con sus copas en alto se prepararon para el gran anuncio:

-Damas y Caballeros-Empezó Dumitru.- Esta noche estamos aquí para asistir a la fiesta de unos grandes amigos del rey y por tanto nuestros, la familia Anghel. Y hemos venido acompañado por nuestro querido sobrino Vlad, y nuestra bellisima hija, Ekatherina, que nos están observando desde el centro de la estancia.

Ekatherina se temía lo pero al ver a su padre, junto con su madre anunciando algo. Agarro su copa de cristal con mas fuerza de la normal.

-Hoy mi querido sobrino me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz, pero no mas de lo que es capaz mi mujer, y se lo agradezco. Por tanto es hora de anunciar y confirmar en este mismo instante,¡el compromiso de Vlad y mi hija, Ekatherina!

Hubo una expresión de sorpresa general en la sala y se oyó un cristal al romperse. Era Ekatherina, que había roto la copa que sostenía en sus manos.

_**BUENO GENTECITA MIA, QUE MAS DECIROS QUE SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO D: TUVE UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS PERSONALES QUE AUN NO HE RESUELTO PERO QUE PRONTO LO HARE, NADA SERIO NO PREOCUPARSE. Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO. OS QUIERO MUCHO E INTENTARE (AHORA SI DE VERDAD, CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS) SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO Y HACEROS LA LECTURA LO MAS PLACENTERA POSIBLE QUE PUEDA. OS QUIERO! BESOS INMORTALES:**_

_**FIRA.**_


End file.
